Jealousy
by kittycat291096
Summary: a one-shot about Kardia and Manigoldo go on a date together :3 enjoy


**JEALOUSY (Kardia X Manigoldo)**

The weather today at the Sanctuary was beautiful, white fluffy clouds were floating lazily in the deep blue sky as the sunlight gently stroke every leaf on the trees. Nearby the Scorpio temple, a man with long dark-blue hair was strolling down the stairs. He was munching an apple and drawing his pointy red nail into the air. The man was Scorpio Kardia, and he was bored as hell. Recently, most of the saints were on their missions to different places due to the number of spectres was suspiciously increasing; even his best friend, Aquarius Degel, was currently busy with his job in Italy. Usually, at this time, Kardia would be chilling inside Degel's temple; messing around with him or just simply laying down for a long nap on the Aquarius saint's fancy couch. He paused a moment; wondered what his friend was doing right now, probably reading some of his lame novels in a boring coffee shop, sipping hot bitter drinks and gazing outside the window.

" Urghh…I can taste that nasty thing in my mouth just thinking about it…". Kardia mumbled huskily while chewing the half-eaten apple.

Walking past the Leo temple; suddenly, the Scorpio heard giggling sounds coming from the Cancer temple. There were female voices and they sounded very flirty. He felt curious and tip-toed closer for a look.

" Master Cancer, you're so cool !"

" yeahh, you're super coolll !"

" And super handsomeee tooo !". The young maids were surrounding a guy with spiky blue hair in the golden Cancer cloth. Kardia didn't even surprise, that was Cancer Manigoldo, his fucking nemesis. They always ended up beating each other every time they started an arguement, that Manigoldo was totally an asshole and Kardia just fucking hate him; it tickled his scorpio's sense whenever he showed up in front of his eyes and he would Scarlet fucking Needle him without any hesitation. However, for some shitty reasons, this guy was a lady killer; everyday and even…at night, Kardia always saw him with a different girl, and he didn't even want to imagine what they'd been doing inside Mani's temple…all night long. The Scorpio saint suddenly wanted to puke out the apple.

" Ladies, you've flattered me." Mani said with a smirk, holding some of the girls in his arms, he then put kisses on their cheeks that made them squeezed in happiness.

" No way ! You are much cooler than anyone else in this Sanctuary !" The maids couldn't hold down their voice as they clinged on the Cancer saint.

Kardia was disgusted, he couldn't stand this scene anymore. The Scorpio saint stomped with anger toward the crowd, blood was boiling madly inside his body.

" OI PEOPLE ! LET ME PASS !" He threw a deadly glare at Mani. Hand crushing the apple in his palm.

" Mine, mine, it isn't the mighty Scorpio Kardia. Well ladies, i'll see you later then.". Mani sang in his voice as he waved goodbye at the girls.

" BYE MASTER CANCER !" The maids blew kisses at him and ran away.

" hehe, those girls are cute, aren't they ?". Mani turned to give Kardia a seductive blink, then he withdrew The golden armor and release his casual clothes.

" I DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT! NOW LET ME PASS !". The Scorpio saint pushed his fellow saint aside and stambled ahead; he wasn't in a mood for fighting or hitting shit right now.

" Hey, hold on a second, you cannot pass yet.". Mani jumped out and blocked the way, making Kardia stumble into him.

" I need you to do me a favor." said The Cancer saint as he smirked at Kardia. Wait a minute, did he mishear it or not ? Cancer Manigoldo was asking for a favor, from him, for the first time. This must be some kind of crappy jokes, right ?

" HAHA! I never knew that you would come beg me for help, Sir Manigoldo! Do you think i'm an idiot ?" Kardia laughed maniacally and pointed his sharp nail at Mani's neck, ready to tear him apart in any second.

" Yeah, i do think you're an idiot. And so does everyone in the Sanctuary ". Mani replied as he bursted out laughing, humiliating the Scorpio was always fun and entertaining to him.

" SHUT UP ! I WILL NOT DO ANY SHIT FOR YOU, CRAB-FACE ! AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY !". The Scorpio saint's face turned all red, he was so easy to guess and so easy to fool with. Even though Kardia acted tough and talked big on the outside, he was still a naïve person inside; Unfortunately, Mani got him on this one.

" Hahaha, chill out man. Listen, i'm going on a date with a girl, and i want you to help me prepare it. Since the other guys aren't here, i have no choice but to ask you. " He put one hand on Kardia's shoulder and grinned mischieviously.

" Why me ? You still have your daddy Pope, people said he's a master of strategy right ? He may help you dealing with this shit." Kardia paused for a moment to question the Cancer saint.

" Nah, that old man knows no shit about this. You're still a better choice than him, Scorpioo…And i heard from Degel that you're an expert in romance right ?, i want to see if it's the truth." Said Mani, who had put the gullible Scorpio saint into a dead end. If the poor guy refused, he would just admit to the world that he's a fucking chicken and Mani would have the advantage on him. Kardia had his high pride and he would do anything to protect it.

"…FINE ! I'm in. I'll make your shitty date come true !".As Kardia finished his words, a wicked smirk was shown on the Cancer's face as it soon turned into a small chuckle.

" I know you will, BUDDY. Now, let's get things ready, shall we ?". The Cancer saint bounced as he grabbed the Scorpio alongside with him.

" HEY ! Let go of me! I can fucking walk asshole !" Kardia hissed, but was totally ignored. Mani was still holding his hand and moving very fast downstairs. Suddenly, the little Scorpio felt something…really strange. He didn't get mad anymore and just quietly followed Mani. He swore to Athena that his heart had been beating wildly like a drum until now; causing his Cosmo to tense up immediately, the red nail grew longer and sharper as it sparkled a flash of crimson on the ground. Kardia was on fire, while gripping his enemy's hand tightly. Hell no, he was supposed to hate him, not falling into his shitty tricks. " Snap out of this shit, Kardia." The Scorpio saint yanked his hand from Mani and roamed ahead.

* * *

The two saints stopped at a flower shop in town, which was the most popular store for the variety of flowers and rare plants. Mani walked into the shop and Kardia was right behind him.

" Seriously ? we have to go all the way here for some flowers ? why don't just pick some from Pisces Albafica's garden ?" Somehow, his question was kinda…silly to ask.

" His flowers are POISON ROSES, genius. I don't want my date to die before i could get laid tonight. " Mani didn't miss the opportunity to mock the Scorpio.

" Shut…shut up ! I did know that !". Kardia turned all red and tried to change the subject.

" Anyway… what exactly are we looking for ?". he picked some violet lavenders in the pot and took a sniff.

" Achooo !" As the Scorpio sneezed, a slight chuckle escaped from Mani's mouth but then he held back.

" Something good i guess. Hmmm~ Let's look around." said the Cancer saint as he observed around the shop.

"…Fine. You'd better make it fast." The little Scorpio treaded as he messed around with the flowers; he jiggled the Bellflowers and then moved on to plucked the Daisies and let their petals fall all over the floor, like a naughty kid he was. While fooling around; suddenly, he eyed a small bouquet on the table.

" hmm~ Not bad…". Kardia'eyes lit up. He caressed it to take a closer look; there were only pink Miniature roses and white Gypsophila flowers, wrapping in a white sheet paper, with a small bow tied them together, it was simple but Kardia just couldn't take his eyes off it.

" You love it, don't you ?". Mani came up behind and startled the Scorpio. They were so close; Kardia could feel the Cancer saint's warm breath in his earlobe, teasing the sensitive spot that makes him even more nervous.

" Hell no ! It's too girly ! why…why would i like something girly like this ?!". The little Scorpio stuttered in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed.

" Liar, you've been staring at the bouquet for a while now; well then, if you're so in love with it, i'll buy it for youuu". Mani took the bouquet from his hand but the Scorpio saint tried to yank it back.

" Hey ! Wait a second ! I..I…Arhgg !" the rose's thorns pricked Kardia's fingers, some still caught on his fingertips. The blood oozed out and rolled down on his hand . Kardia was freaked out, he couldn't stop the bleeding. His mind started to go blurr.

" Shit ! it's hurt !" He groaned in pain; Shaking his hands furiously.

" Hey, hold still, give me your hand." Mani grabbed his wrist to stop the Scorpio's movement. He had him sit still on the ground and then picked the thorns out of Kardia's wound carefully, in order not to hurt his fellow saint.

" I don't need your fucking help ! I can do it myself !". Kardia felt his heart jumping like crazy again; Mani was too close, only a few centimeters more and their face would touch each other.

" I'll stop the bleeding now. Don't move, idiot. or i will let you bleed to dead". The poor Scorpio froze as he turned silent and let the Cancer saint did his work. Mani slowly lifted the Scorpio's bleeding fingers closer to him, he had them in his mouth and sucked them gently. Kardia squirmed. The tongue tip was touching the wound's mouth, tasting the salty red blood, he could barely feel the warm saliva slowly wrapping his fingers inside, it was creepy and awkward. Somehow, Mani's tongue was actually healing him, brushing every inch of his fingers and rubbed them slowly. This might sounds crazy, but…Kardia loved it,right here, right now…face-to-face with Manigoldo.

" Here…all done." Mani let go of Kardia's fingers and licked the blood stain on his lips; leaving the speechless Scorpio freezing like an ice cube on the floor.

" Aah…. Thanks" He let out a shaky whisper, hands clumsily rubbing the wet wound.

" I don't wanna stay here anymore, I'm leaving !" Kardia's head felt like he had been spinning nonstop until now, he wanted cool him heart down so badly,or else he would pass out any second. All of a sudden, the image of Degel crossed his mind, the poor Scorpio just missed his friend's icy Cosmo so much; he quickly got up and stambled out the shop.

" Hey, watch your step, Scorpio. Don't try to injure yourself again" Mani was right behind, striding to catch up Kardia. On the crowded street, two saints were walking side-by-side, none of them said a word, they just quietly strided down the street. In the meantime, Kardia finally came back to his senses; he had been keeping distant with Mani from the moment they left the shop.

" Hey, Are you ok ? you've been acting kinda weird, idiot. " The Cancer saint broke the silence. He tapped Kardia on the shoulder.

" I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. No big deal anyway." The Scorpio totally ignored him and rambled ahead, leaving his fellow saint behind. His footstep got heavy and heavier.

" Ok ? Good for you. Anyway, we still have one more place to go…". Mani informed.

"Aw man…Where the fuck is it ?" Kardia sighed, while kicking a small pebble on the ground.

" How many fucking places he still wants to go anyway, that stupid crab". Kardia mumbled to himself.

" Follow me" Mani started to speed up as he held Kardia's hand and pulled him along. Kardia, again, was unprepared for this. His heart bounced up and down as he felt like his entire body was about to paralyze.

" Hey ! Let…Let go of my hand !" The mighty Scorpio couldn't fight against it, he got numb and loosen his grip on Mani's hand.

" You don't know where is it, smart-ass. I'll show you". The Cancer saint noticed that Kardia's face was a little pale, he slowed down to let the Scorpio caught his breath.

* * *

After going from street to street, until the night fell and lamps started to light up the whole town, they stopped at a fancy Italian restaurant. Mani still had Kardia's in his hand as they stepped inside the hall.

" Good evening, sir Cancer and sir Scorpio. Do you have a reservation ? ". The manager greeted them politely.

" Yes, i do. A table for two, near the balcony". Mani reminded him.

" Ah yes, follow the waiter this way please". The waiter soon led them to the table, it had a wonderful view outside the balcony, there were also white candles, bright shiny chanderliers, and also, classic music. What a perfect place for couples to enjoy a lovely night with each other.

" Sit down, Scorpio. Don't just stand there like a rock". Karidia soon snapped out of the fantasy as he pulled the chair and sat down, this was the first time he had ever been to this kind of luxury restaurant in town.

" So… your girl's going to be here, right ? Then i guess my job here is done now". Kardia's face fell as he started to feel extremely uncomfortable, he knew that he didn't belong to this place, where high-class people with fancy suits having a great time of their life. Looking at himself, Kardia felt…embarrassing. He was only in casual dressing, he even wore slippers on his feet, the poor Scorpio tried his best to hide them under the tablecloth. On the other hand, Mani was very well-dressed; he always did, though. Kardia had to admit that black clothes suited him perfectly, making him even more charming and flirtatious. The Scorpio was green with envy.

" Yeah… But i don't really sure if she'll be here or not. So let's have something to eat first. Waiter". The Cancer saint replied as he waved at the waiter.

" For fuck's sake, why are you going on a date with a chick you have no fucking idea if she was real or not ?. Oi ! You're not listening to me, asshole !". The Scorpio just didn't get it. On the otherside, he was very pleased. What ? Wait, why the hell did he feel happy because that chick didn't show up ?! Maybe because he wanted to stay with Mani ? Having dinner and arguing with him ? Then what would happen next ?...Many questions kept growing in Kardia's mind.

" Hey, hey. Earth to Scorpio Kardia ! Are you in dreamland now ?". The familiar voice woke him up, Mani was waving his hand in front of Kardia's face.

" The food's here. Are you going to eat or…you want me to feed you,huh ?" He smirked teasingly.

" WHAT ?! HELL FUCKING NO ! GO AND FEED YOUR STUPID IMAGINARY CHICK !". Kardia screeched out loud, causing the other customers's attention as many eyes glaring at him, they were all annoyed by his …impolite behavior. The poor guy zipped his mouth shut and his face went all red, while his fellow saint couldn't stop giggling at his "little accident".

" Hahaha, that's the spirit, Scorpio. I could never pull that out myself". Mani still chuckled as he put a fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

" Shut up….It's weird in here…people won't look at me like that in the bar. " The Scorpio saint muttered, his mood was so down in the dumps that made him lose his appetite. The Scorpio just sat there and stared at the table.

" Come on, cheer up. If you don't like being here, i'll go with you to the bar…" The Cancer saint pushed the dish toward Kardia.

" …After we'd done with dinner, so just take it easy and eat up." Kardia'eyes widened, he looked at the beaming saint and finally lifted the fork to dig in his spaghetti. As soon as Kardia began to pig out on the dish, the sauce started covering his mouth and formed a mustache-like stain over his face, like a true pig he was.

"…I swear you're just a pain in the ass sometimes, crab face." He spoke with a mouth full of meatballs popping out of his cheeks. It made the Cancer saint couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

" haha, very funny, sir Kardia. And that mustache looks excellent on you." Mani moved his spoon closer and added some more sauce on Kardia's chin, making the guy fluster as Kardia took his spoon to pay back at Mani's face. After the food fight, both of their face were fulled of red stains and they laughed at each other happily. While they were having a good time, the waiter came with a bouquet of flower on his hand and offered it to Mani.

" Your flowers, sir Cancer. Have a nice dinner." Mani thanked him as he took the bouquet. Then he grabbed the napkin and wiped his face clean.

" Well…since my date wasn't shown up tonight, i give this to you instead, Scorpio." Kardia glanced at the flowers. Wait, this was the same bouquet at the flower shop ?! How did it get here? the Scorpio saint then blushed madly as he pushed the flowers away, focusing on his dish.

" NO WAY ! I-i don't fucking want this !. You keep it !". Karida's voice was about to escape again, but luckily, he shut it down in time as he felt many glares were stabbing toward his direction.

" Aww man, stop being such a pussy. I give it to you so you can go and give to your girl, if you actually had one, hehe. Or you can give it to Degel, right ? like a gift of friendship." Mani convinced him.

" Come onnnn, take it for me, pleaseee ?" Kardia was surprised, more like he was in a shock. This was the first time…His enemy had given him something; somehow, Kardia was waiting for this moment to come, not only in his silly little dream every night, but for real this time. He could feel its presence, smell the beautiful scene of it and see it with his own eyes.

" …Fine. I'll take it. You're happy now ?" The Scorpio raised a brow as he grabbed the bouquet.

" i'm done with my dish. So, can we move now ?". Kardia stood up and ready to leave. Suddenly, Mani took a quick look at his face and couldn't stop his laughter. The Scorpio saint was a bit confused but then he touched his face and become super fluster .

" Shit ! stop laughing asshole ! This is all your fault !". He snatched the napkin and wiped the sauce away; but too bad, his fellow saint was still laughing.

" hahahaha, okay. Let's go. Check, please." Mani called the waiter.

* * *

It must be midnight now, The Sanctuary had gone into its quiet and peaceful sleep. Most of the Saints had returned from their missions and they were now resting soundly in their Temples. It was a tough day for everyone.

" Meooomeooo, I wanna drinkkkk moreee…hick !". In the dark, two shadows were lurking up the stairs led to the Cancer temple. It seemed that the Cancer saint was holding the Scorpio saint, who had already drunk like dead. After the dinner, they went to a bar and then Kardia started losing himself in alcohol, they had laughed and drunk beer for 3 hours until the clock ticked 12.

" Geez… I've never thought you would get drunk this easily, idiot. Come on, move your ass." Mani gripped the Scorpio's waist tightly as he pulled him forward the stairs.

" No, i don't want tooooo…Maniii.." Kardia growled like a little kitty cat he was as he clinged on the Cancer saint and leaned his face even closer. He was reeking of alcohol and his breath was burning like hot steam from a boiling kettle when it touched Mani's cool skin.

" You're so hopeless…But somehow, you're so cute when you're drunk." Mani used his body strength to lift Kardia off his feet and carried him bridal-style in his arm. Then he sped up toward his Temple.

" Gahhhhh… Beer… I want more beers." Kardia still mumbled those silly talks until Mani put him down on the bed, the little Scorpio rolled on the white sheet and pressed his head on the pillows.

" What a day…" Mani sighed and decided to go to his closet to undress himself, but suddenly, Kardia grabbed him and pulled him down to the bed, the drunk Scorpio then climbed on top of him and buried himself into Mani's muscular body.

" Mani is so warm…and so tough." He admired the fellow saint as his hands ran over and touched every inch of Mani's muscles.

" Heheh… You're cute, Kardia." Mani didn't move, he seemed to enjoy watching the drunk boy acting seductively on top of him, he then cupped Kardia's cheeks and pulled him closer for a soft kiss. They lips finally touched as Kardia arched his body. Bingo, the boy must still be a virgin.

" So, Scorpio, do you love me ?" He broke the kiss for a little tease.

" Ahhhh… I fucking love youuu, Maniii…But i fuckingg…hate you tooo." The Scorpio saint pouted, his cheeks were red like a ripe tomato. He dug his head into Mani's collarbone.

" Hic… You always mess around with girls… You fuck them… Hic… I wish i were them too… Hic…You don't pay any attention to me, You don't love me at all…. I hate youuuu !" Kardia wept in his hiccup, hot tears rolled down and fell on Mani's skin. He could feel the warm heat from Kardia's teary eyes; Mani squeezed the Scorpio tightly and flipped him over, let Kardia's back rest on the bed and moving on top of him. He leaned to kiss Kardia again, and the Scorpio brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Mani ran his fingers through Kardia's long blue haired and felt the tender lips of him brushing against his, the scene of alcohol and apple wandered in the Cancer saint's mind as his eyes still wide-opened. He wanted to see the little Scorpio squirming beneath him, sweating and panting heavily when he bit Kardia's lower-lip and nibbled it, His lips then traveled up to the boy's wet eyes and he kissed away the tears that were about to burst. The Scorpio let out a weak hopeless moan as his Cosmo tense up, making his heart beat even louder, Mani could barely hear it, too; they broke the kiss since he was worried about Kardia's heart condition, he afraided the poor boy would explode when they moved further than just a kiss, maybe not tonight.

" I love you, idiot. So don't cry and rest now". He lay down next to Kardia, arm still holding him against his body.

" really ?" Kardia murmured with a sleepy voice.

" yeah, really." A soft kiss was laid on the Scorpio's forehead and an arm was wrapped around his upper body. The warm embrace made Kardia even more sleepier.

"…I love you, Manigoldo…" Finally, a light snore appeared, Kardia'd fallen asleep safe and sound, Mani then slowly closed his eyes and whispered in the Scorpio's ear.

" Good night, Kardia".


End file.
